


It's "Secret"

by Slant



Series: It's "metaphorical" / It's "literal" [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Space for responses to the ...other poems





	It's "Secret"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other moods are available.

No one could be worthy.  
I do my best and strive.  
To be patient.  
To be kind.  
Your response surpasses me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ~~couldn't~~ chose not to be a person who wrote a sardonic echo to Because You. But here's Assemblage 23's "Let me be your armor".
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ampn-5hcZg

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to be someone who wrote a sardonic echo to "Only you", but in case you wanted one, here's Assemblage 23's "Let me be your armor". 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ampn-5hcZg


End file.
